Unicron's story
by Ace Lister
Summary: The story of Unicron, starting at 10 thousand years before time began, and eventually ending in 2006AD.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything I mention in this. Except Hlok. Unless she is a worshipped Deity/Trademark. Then I don't.   
  
This is based on a few sources of Transformers and mixed in with a few figures from Theology. I don't mean to offend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unicron was drifting through the void of Before, talking with Primus, Odin and Hlok. The were talking about how to help create what was tentatively called 'Reality'.  
  
"But what good can come of a 'Planet' of purely organic creatures, Odin?" asked Primus.  
  
"Well, some of the other Deity and I feel that we can best serve our creations if we band together and keep it small. Also, it will only take a little of our essences. We have been talking about our first complex creations already!" said Odin proudly.  
  
"What will these look like, I wonder?" scoffed Unicron, "Like those inanimate 'Plants' from before?"  
  
"Well they shall consume the Plants for energy and sustenance, but shall be larger and shall not be inanimate. But we shall have a range of them to see which is best. A few million years of testing and we shall wipe the slate of them. Siva thinks that 65 million years will be enough time after, to... but I get ahead of myself..."  
  
Unicron eyed Odin suspiciously. "You have planned much. More, possibly, then we need to at this time." said Primus.  
  
"Tis always best to plan." replied Odin.  
  
Hlok decided to interject at this point. She hadn't spoken in a while, which Unicron found odd, as Hlok usually didn't stop.  
  
"I am going to make a 20 Planet 'Solar System' and fill each Planet with as many different 'Ecology's' as possible. Since there shall be no complex life, my essence shall not be too stretched. Thus research should only take 4 Millennia or so."  
  
"Primus, what do you intend to do?" asked Unicron.  
  
"I have been looking into the idea of making 2 races of the same 'Species', one will be good, the other shall be evil. My research will show which constitution is more powerful." replied Primus.  
  
Hlok and Odin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Unicron," said Odin, "You haven't contributed much to our talks of creation, since you arrived from talking with Satan and Loki. Are you 3 planning on making a system of Planets together?"  
  
Unicron considered his reply for a moment. After all, how could you tell fellow Deities that you planned to help others create a random element in their experiments?  
  
"Satan and Loki were actually hoping to join Shiva, God, yourself and the others, in your experiment." replied Unicron.  
  
"Then I shall speak to them myself. I shall see you all again." with that, Odin went in search of Loki and Satan.  
  
Hlok turned to Unicron.  
  
"You still didn't fully answer his question, Unicron."  
  
Unicron smiled and said "Of course, I merely wanted to let Odin know of the others wishes. I have no plan of a creation of my own. I shall keep considering."  
  
"Well don't take forever," said Primus "we are due to start in only 10 thousand years."  
  
"I am well aware of that, Primus" said Unicron. "But I beg your leave now. I shall see you both again."  
  
As Unicron drifted off into the Before, Primus spoke to Hlok.  
  
"I am unsure as to where his destiny lies, Hlok."  
  
"He has always been in turmoil, Primus. That is why he seems to never make up his mind about anything. It is just the way he is."  
  
"I suppose so... I just cannot shake the feeling that something will happen, and it will be all down to Unicron..."  
  
"Fools..." thought Unicron as he drifted away, "they think I want to be part of this 'Reality'? I'd be happier going with Loki's idea and going along just to have fun with the results. But Loki is thinking too limited. Why join with just my essence? There are other ways..."  
  
With this thought, Unicron drifted off smiling.  
  
SEVEN THOUSAND YEARS LATER  
  
All the Deity were gathering energy, ready for the Creation Wave, what would much later be known, on one Planet, as "The Big Bang". There were other Deities who were still making preparations, setting up objects to gather various information and such. This was the last three thousand years until the experiment started, after all.  
  
Unicron had decided what he was going to do, only one hundred years ago. Satan and Loki thought it too dangerous, so were going to join the 'Sol Project', as it had become known. They figured they could get better results that way.  
  
Unicron was gathering his energy, as the others, but he planned on travelling along the Creation Wave. This could either destroy him, or put his entire being into the Reality creation. There he could destroy each of the Deity's creations and essence, then come back to the Before, to destroy The Creator. Unicron was bitter at his existence, and if he could destroy Primacon, he could destroy himself.  
  
Why the other Deities couldn't see that they were mearly pawns being used by Primacon, Unicron couldn't guess. It was obvious that they were just vessel's to store and enhance His knowledge. "Too blinded by faith." thought Unicron.  
  
Primus had been keeping an eye on Unicron for a few milennia, as it seemed like he was doing as everyone else was, but there was something different... It seemed like Unicron was not as open as the other Deity. Something dark. Primus would keep a close eye on this one.  
  
TWO MILLION AND EIGHTY THOUSAND YEARS LATER  
  
The Creator's voice reached all the Deity, as they were finishing the Creation Wave. "You have all done well, my children."  
  
Hlok was finalising objects for various teams of Deity and stopped to tell Primacon how it was going "Everyone for the Western arm of the 'Milky Way' is ready and waiting."   
  
After the others had said they were ready, there was only five thousand years left. Primacon thanked them all and watched as his creations got ready to let the wave loose.  
  
Unicron was ready alright, ready to jump into the wave to destroy 'Reality'.  
  
------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? It will be as long as I can get it, so expect at least 2 more chapters. Its hard to decide a cut off point that will make you want to come read the next bit, you know?  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	2. Making Reality

The uneasy feeling that Primus had, felt a lot more urgent then ever before. And it was focused on Unicron. Whatever Unicron was going to do, it had to be soon.  
  
The time was almost upon them, as they stopped gathering energy and started concentrating on the pattern it was going to take. Once all the Deity had closed themselves off, Unicron moved forward to be taken into the Creation Wave.  
  
Primus had kept himself open as long as possible and Unicron hadn't made a move. "He would be foolish to try anything at this late stage" thought Primus as he closed himself off from the others. But as he had almost full concentration on the energy, he felt Unicron move...  
  
"Soon, they shall let loose and I shall use my energy to cocoon myself as I get taken into 'Reality'..." thought Unicron to himself. He was in the middle of the line and forward of them so he would get the whole effect. Just then he felt something... "Primus..."  
  
Primus was already speeding towards him when Unicron noticed. "Unicron, what do you think you are doing?" asked Primus across the void of Before.  
  
"Primus, are you so naive that you think we are ding this for ourselves? We are doing it for Him!"  
  
"Do you think that we were created to serve ourselves?" Primus asked "Of course we are doing it for Him. You just feel like there should be more... Your not the first, there are those here that can help you see we have everything we can desire."  
  
"I desire nothing but Primacon's death!" shouted Unicron "And to do that, I need rid of any who can oppose me. They will thank me that I am only destroying what they put into this project, that which the can recover, and not destroying them..."  
  
"I'm sure they will hate you for destroying their Creator, you..."  
  
A flash interrupted Primus as, one by one, the Deity released a cascade of energy.  
  
"No!" shouted Unicron, as he tried to focus the energy he had into a cocoon.  
  
Primacon sensed what was going on but couldn't do anything about it. He had known it would happen for some time. Unicron was never the most obedient of the Deity.  
  
"Hlok" thought Primacon to Hlok, "they have been taken by the Wave into Reality..."  
  
"Could you not stop them?" asked Hlok using a small part of here awareness, needing the rest to mold and sculpture Reality.  
  
"I did not sense it in time, such was thier speed. I fear it is too late for them."  
  
This saddened Hlok, but she had to accept thier fate. They were gone.  
  
Unicron had managed to get his cocoon up in time to save himself, but had also managed to save the accursed Primus too...  
  
Primus was unexpectedly calm, as the Creation Wave struck him and Unicron. A sense that Primacon would protect him, as he had done all that was asked, and more, since his creation. There was no reason to be scared. Primacon would care for him.   
  
Unicron managed to come around from the force of the wave, and looked around. They were still travelling towards what was going to be a very big bang. With Primus along for the ride, Unicron doubted that the cocoon would be stable enough to protect him too. If Unicron could just create a hole in the cocoon, he could get Primus out. Unicron started concentrating.  
  
Primus could sense Unicron's intentions, but the shock of the wave was still upon him. He tried to reach Primacon with his mind but there was nothing. Primus started to worry. If he could not reach the Creator, then what was left but destruction at the birth of Reality?  
  
Slowly, Unicron was able to push Primus against the cocoon and tear it open. But Primus' strength was slowly returning. Unicron couldn't risk Primus staying alive and stopping him, but he also couldn't risk too much energy taken away from the cocoon. Maybe there was one thing he could do...  
  
"Whats happening?" thought Primus "My energy... is fading...". Primus realised with a start that he was getting weaker... "Unicron must be taking my energy! But why can he not just destroy me?" Then it dawned on him...   
  
"Yes I'm draining your energy." came Uncron's voice, "If either of us is to survive Reality, the energy cocoon shall need both our energies. "  
  
Primus thouught a moment. "So will you keep trying to destroy our brethren'sminds after we arrive in Reality?  
  
"Undoubtably. There has been nothing which will stay my hand as far as destroying the Creator is conerned." replied Unicron.  
  
"Then I would rather destroy usboth." Primus had barely finished that thought when the energy drain increased.  
  
"You think you can deny me?" asked Unicron angrily "You will be the first to fall. When I am finished with the others in Reality, I will destroy Primacon once and for all. Then the whole of Existance will cease to be and I won't have to serve anyone!"  
  
"But you shall be destroyed too, foolish Unicron..."  
  
"You think I am arrogant and do not realise there is nothing past Existance?"  
  
"Arrogent, yes." just as Primus replied, Unicron's hold on the energy drain ceased.  
  
"What...?" cried Unicron.  
  
"Either we both die or I die knwing I did everything I could to stop you! So you see, I knew you had realisation."  
  
The main of Hok's energuy was not needed for a while, so she could talk to Primacon, a moment.  
  
"So Unicron wants to kill you? But why?" asked Hlok.  
  
"He deems himself above 'serving' me." Primcon replied.  
  
"We will protect you, Creator. Even with our essence in Reality, once he shifts back here, we shall stop him."  
  
"Hlok, you do not understand why Unicron saw fit to take himself into Reality. He wants to cause you and the Deity to be weakened and unable to stop him."  
  
"But why not shift there when Realiy is complete?" asked Hlok.  
  
"Because he will absorb the left over energy from Reality and use that against you. By the time stability tests were taken care of, there would not be as much energy." Said Primacon, sagely.  
  
"So we shall abort the experiment!"  
  
"No, we have put nuch time and energy into Reality. They shall need your concentration now."  
  
And with that, Hlok closed herself and concentrated on the energy.  
  
"You fool!" Shouted Unicron as he sensed the end barrier of Reality closing in.  
  
"Better a fool then a destroyer!" replied Primus "Here we go!"  
  
At that instant, the cocoon hit the barrier of Reality... 


	3. Reality Ruckus

As the Deity gathered their strength, Primacon told them what happened with Unicron and Primus.  
"The disruption you all felt was Unicron. He went into Reality, but not alone. Primus went with him."  
"But why did Unicron want to go into Reality?" asked Buddha.  
"He wanted somewhere to gather his strength without being stopped. He shall eventually return to this place and try to destroy me." replied Primacon.  
"Can Primus stop him?" asked Zeus.  
"He must do..." answered Primacon.  
  
Oblivion, destruction, cessation of experiment... Whatever you called it, it didn't describe the sensation Primus felt... As he awoke, he realized that Reality hadn't destroyed him. Suprising, seeing as the cocoon wasn't too strong. And Unicron was... What happened to Unicron?  
"Unicron? Did you survive too?" asked Primus, not really expecting an answer. The aftermath of Reality was causing disruptions with Primus' telepathy. He couldn't sense Unicron at all.  
  
Unicron had been thrown far from Primus and, being an eternal optimist, believed him destroyed. He had come across a System of planets, which was forming around a Solar body. As his energy was greatly depleted, Unicron went to the System and absorbed energy that the Solar body was producing.  
"This is not nearly enough..." thought Unicron. "I know... I shall tear the energy from the core itself!" Unicron grabbed the great Solar inferno and tore it apart, swallowing each energy rich piece. His energy replenished, he rested.  
  
"Noo!" screamed Jilant as he felt the bright, blazing sun he had created, torn apart by a force he didn't feel existed. Jilant had taken charge, and so placed his being in, the inner planet and Star of the system he and 3 others were making. The others didn't feel it as strongly as Jilant, but without the gravity of the Star, their planets flew off in other directions.  
"Jilant, are you alright?" asked Primacon, coming up to the shocked Deity.  
"Primacon, something happened to the System!" called Luyio, one of the others in charge of the System.  
"Something with the experiment? Will this happen again?" asked the concerned Creator.  
"Its nothing we did... But it could happen again..." replied Jilant, trying to cover his pain.  
"Unicron..."  
  
The Star was replenishing him, slowly, but at least it was. No point letting excess energy go to waste. Primus tested how far out his telepathy could reach, now that Reality was becoming less chaotic. He felt a familiar presence... Could Unicron be still alive? The presence vanished. If Unicron was still around, he could have felt the telepathic tug and moved to not be sensed. Primus needed to find a way to replenish his energy faster... A theorised two Star System would give twice the excess energy. It was a long shot though... Primus drifted off through Space to find one.  
  
Unicron moved as soon as he felt Primus searching. He had to be caught unawares, now he actually was still alive. Primus had to be as depleted as Unicron. And he wouldn't go as far as to tear a Star apart. Primus knew it would damage the Deity in charge of it. Yes, Primus would die here. In Reality.  
  
Hlok had seen Jilant's agony, and was talking to Primacon about it.  
"Primus could still exist out there!" she argued.  
"If he did, he would have stopped Unicron from damaging Jilant's mind." replied the Creator, "Its likely that he can't continue the experiment. Already, we've seen the planet he was in charge of will go crashing into the fourth planet of the Sol system."  
"Everyone has been warned and are going to join the others on the third planet." said Hlok.  
"Well, thats one problem solved..."  
"Primacon!" called a Deity "We can sense Primus!"  
  
Who would have guessed that they could manage to make a twin-Star system? One wasn't big enough to have reached Yellow status, so had become a wasteful (in an energy sense) Red. It gave off more excess energy then its neighbouring Yellow. So that was good. Primus felt a twinge from his telepathy, but it vanished quickly.  
"If only there was a way to speed this up..." muttered Primus.  
"Too late for that now!" yelled Unicron as he struck Primus in the back of the head. Primus flew through the Star and almost hit a planet orbiting on the other side. "Now to get you away from this Star's healthy energy."  
"I am not depleted enough to lose."  
"But I'm not depleted." smiled Unicron as he flew at Primus.  
  
"'Flew through the Star backwards'? What do you mean 'backwards'?" asked Primacon.  
"Well, we sensed him go through the Star... Well, backwards. He was facing the way he came from." answered Nemtep.  
"How can you be sure it was backwards?" asked Hlok.  
"Well, this is a twin Star System, so we've been monitoring it very closely." answered Nemtep. "The configuration is very rare, after all. So we were very supposed at Primus energy passing through."  
"Well it can't be a good sign that he was flying backwards..."  
  
Primus kept trying to defend himself, but it was no good. He wasn't used to fighting in a physical body. Unicron punched him in the head, which flipped him head over heels.  
"Face it, Primus." taunted Unicron "You are much weaker then I."  
"Or maybe I'm just toying with you..." said Primus. Unicron punched him in the ribs then the face before kicking him. Primus was becoming seriously disorientated. But apart from destruction, there was nothing...  
"I was working away right under your noses and none of you, not even Primacon, questioned me." Unicron said as he took hold of a moon. "You should all thank me for destroying you. It will remove your chances of someone, with less honourable goals, rising in my place." Unicron hit Primus around the face with the moon, sending him backwards, into the orbital path of a planet.  
"Honourable?" scoffed Primus "If thats what you think, then I'm glad your not creating a planet!" Primus moved out of the way of the planet.  
"Its a pity you won't stay alive long enough to see the good I will do for Beyond..." said Unicron. "No servitude... Think about it! We don't need to serve, just exist and find our own scientific projects or do anything we choose!" Unicron hurled the moon at Primus. Primus caught the moon and sent it back to its planet. "As far as I can tell, you are the only one who doesn't choose to help Primacon. He has even told me; "Freedom is the right of all sentient creatures". You are inferior. Thats what drives you. You think everything you do messes up, so you want to mess it up before it gets chance." This angered Unicron a lot. "Inferior? Inferior to who, exactly? Not you, thats for certain. Now I think its time for you to die. I will be sporting, so you have a chance to run and possibly 'defeat' me. If you can, I will go back to serving Primacon."  
"And if I can't?"  
"You cause the eradication of existence. Run." 


End file.
